


The Light's Hope

by TheGoldenFlare



Series: Kira? More Like Magical Girl [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Asexual Yagami Light, Being Homura Is Suffering, Cinnamon Roll Kaname Madoka, Cinnamon Roll Yagami Sayu, Female Yagami Light, Go Read Part 1, Good Yagami Light, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Magical Girls, One-Sided Kamijou Kyousuke/Miki Sayaka, Other, POV Yagami Light, part 2 of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenFlare/pseuds/TheGoldenFlare
Summary: Yagami Raito just moved to Mitakihara City. She and another are starting their first day at Mitakihara Junior High.





	1. 1 ~ Akemi Homura

"What are you doing, ******~chan?!"

"Raito~chan, just trust me."

"Wait, no—!"

"I wish that Raito~chan..."

~~~

Raito woke up suddenly. She looked around. Everything was normal.

She and her family had just moved. Her father had moved to a city called Kazimono. However, it was right next to a neighboring city, Mitakihara. So, they moved there.

She was going to be put into Junior High because of one of Mitakihara's policies—everyone had to be put into a grade according to their age. However, Raito would be allowed to take college courses, like she was supposed to.

Raito was a genius. A proper girl genius. She was 14 years old and a little short for her age. She had short, light brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.

Her sister, Sayu, was also in Junior High. She was starting her first year in it at the same school as Raito. 

Her uniform was nice and simple. It was mostly a light yellow color. It was long-sleeved and had baggy shoulders. There was a red bow and a black plaid skirt.

Raito wore red-rimmed, white long socks with black tennis shoes. She liked to be able to run wherever she was, just in case something happened.

She simply brushed her hair and left it down. It was a nice day out, and there was a slight breeze.

Once it hit 8:30, she and Sayu started heading out.

"Bye, Oka~san!" Sayu chirped, waving.

"Goodbye, Oka~san," Raito said, waving as well.

The walk consisted of Sayu and Raito having a one-way conversation. Sayu kept on rambling about how nervous and excited she was.

Raito wasn't really nervous or excited. School was school. It's not like it mattered if you made friends—you'd all split up for college eventually.

They arrived at the school. Once Raito laid her eyes on it, her breath left her.

It was...beautiful. The whole school had glass windows and was huge. A bridge connecting one building to another was seen as well.

"...We're so gonna get lost!" Sayu whined, sighing.

Raito smiled slightly.

Maybe this would be a good year at school.

Raito regretted everything.

She was running around school, looking for her class. But it was so big, she couldn't find anything.

Finally, she found the other girl that had transferred in. She had long, raven hair and dark violet eyes.

She seemed...cold. And uncaring. 

"Um...hi, is this Class 3-M?" Raito asked the girl.

"Yes," she replied, nodding.

"Thank you," Raito nodded.

They both stood there in an awkward silence. Finally, the teacher called out, "You two can come in now!"

Raito took a deep breath and then slipped her mask on. She walked in there, smiling brightly at everyone.

They all gasped. Whether it was at her or the other girl, she didn't care. She just wanted to get school over with.

"Can you two introduce yourselves?" the teacher, Saotome, asked.

"My name is Yagami Raito," Raito said, politely bowing. "I hope we can all get along!"

"And my name is Akemi Homura," the other girl said tonelessly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Saotome went to write both of their names. But, while she was writing Homura's name, she wrote it in kanji form. Homura went up and rewrote it in another form, one that Raito vaguely recognized but couldn't remember.

After the bell rang, a bunch of girls swarmed Raito.

"You're so pretty!"

"Aww, you're so short and cute!"

"What city did you come from?"

"Did you play any sports?"

Raito was actually starting to form a headache.

"I need someone to take Akemi~san and Yagami~san on a tour," Saotome called out. "Kaname~san, since you need to take Akemi~san to the nurse's office, you can tour them."

"A-alright!" a pink-haired girl replied. She had short hair in pigtails with two red ribbons and magenta eyes. She seemed very kind and shy, Raito noticed.

"My name is Kaname Madoka!" she said as Homura and Raito went up to her. She bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Akemi~san, Yagami~san!"

"Call me Homura," Homura said quietly. 

Raito noticed that, even though Madoka was supposed to be leading the tour, it was Homura that was leading the way, seeming to know her way around.

"So, Akemi~san," Raito said, trying to start up a conversation. "I really like your name! It means fire, right?"

Homura didn't reply.

Madoka seemed to get the hint. "O-oh, yeah! It's really cool! And super unique!"

Suddenly, Homura swirled around, facing Madoka and Raito. They were on the crosswalk between buildings.

"Kaname Madoka and Yagami Raito," she said. "Do you two treasure the lives you currently live?"

Raito's eyes widened. She was...a bit scared, actually. Homura's eyes pierced hers and Madoka's. 

"Y-yes, I do," Madoka said as Raito nodded silently.

"Then you two wouldn't do anything to change, right?" 

Two more nods.

"Good," Homura said, looking a little satisfied. "Because if you do change, you will lose all that it precious to you."

She started walking off. "Stay as you are, and as you always shall be."

Raito stared in silence with Madoka at Homura as she walked away.

Raito obviously aced all of the academic questions, but so did Homura. Almost at the exact same speed as Raito, actually!

And during gym, Homura excelled. She broke the record for highest jump and was able to run for a long time.

Raito watched as Homura ran. She was good at running herself—she had played tennis, she had to be quick. 

But Homura...it looked like she could run a marathon and not have broken a sweat.

She really was something else.


	2. 2 ~ The Talking Stuffed Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito runs into...a dillema.

After school, Raito decided to meet up with Sayu. However, Sayu being Sayu, she found a few girls that she was friends with.

Sayu wanted to go to the mall, so Raito had to accompany her.

While Sayu and her friends were wandering around, Raito was in the café, quietly sipping tea. She found the quiet calm and relaxing.

She was reading a book—The Graces. If she were honest...it wasn't really that good.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Help..."

She looked up, startled. She looked around, but no one was really near her.

"Help me..."

She stood up quickly, her eyes wide. "Hello?" she whispered, feeling stupid. "Where are you?"

"Please..."

She walked around, trying to follow the voice of...whoever was talking.

That led her to what looked like an underground parking lot. She looked around, confused.

However, while she was there, she ran into Madoka.

"Kaname~san?" Raito asked, surprised.

"Y-yagami~san!" Madoka squeaked. "I-I was just..."

"I was looking for somebody," Raito said. 

"S-same..." Madoka nodded.

"Help!"

The two both jumped at the same time.

Suddenly, the vent above them rattled and collapsed, revealing a small, white, catlike creature.

Madoka gasped and kneeled down. Raito stared at the creature.

It was white and its...ears...were long with yellow rings surrounding it. It was furry and there was a strange, reddish-pink design on its back. Its eyes were a dull pink.

It was breathing heavily, cuts all over its body, injured badly.

"Were you the one calling us?" Madoka asked, still concerned.

Raito looked around. If this...creature was injured, that meant that someone was around that had a weapon of some sort.

She subconsciously berated herself for not bringing her self-defensive gun that her father had provided for her.

"Kaname~san, we should get going..." Raito said quietly, causing the pinkette to look up at her.

Suddenly, there was a clatter of chains. Raito snapped her head to look behind her.

It was...Akemi Homura. Except she seemed to be wearing some kind of costume.

Honestly, Raito would've thought that she was in cosplay if not for the gun in her hand.

"H-homura~chan?" Madoka stuttered, clearly shocked.

Raito stood in front of Madoka and the creature. She knew the basics of self defense, so she was willing to fight if necessary.

Homura just started walking towards the two, staring at them. She then stopped.

Raito glared defiantly.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, steam started blowing into Homura. It seemed to be...a fire extinguisher?

(AN: Sorry guys, I'm having a brain fart rn 😅)

Raito and Madoka turned to the source. 

There was a girl wearing the same uniform. She had short, light blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Transfer student! Madoka~chan! This way!" she called out.

"Sayaka~chan!" Madoka gasped, relieved. She stood up and ran with Raito towards to blue-haired girl.

"Sayaka" threw the fire extinguisher at Homura and the three started running.

"Now she's going around, attacking people in cosplay?!" Sayaka said while running. "What is her deal?!"

"She seemed to be determined to kill this...thing," Raito said, not knowing what to call the creature.

"...That's not a doll, is it?" Sayaka asked after a pause. "It's real."

"I don't know," Madoka said, staring down and the creature worriedly, "but we have to save it!" Her features morphed into determination.

Raito focused on the exit in front of them. They were almost there...

Meanwhile, Homura cleared the area of smoke. Suddenly, butterflies started flying around her.

"Now, of all times...!"

Raito was actually getting a headache from all that was happening.

The exit disappeared. It was as if they were in some sort of...cut-out world. 

She couldn't really explain it.

They were surrounded by these...monsters. They were coton balls with mustaches and unnerving smiles.

Suddenly, there was a blast of yellow light. Raito shielded her eyes.

"That was a close one!" a girl said from behind the three girls.

Raito, Madoka and Sayaka all turned around.

There was a girl with blonde hair in twin drills and yellow eyes. She had a kind smile on her face.

"That uniform..." Raito muttered. It was the Mitakihara one.

"I'd be happy to explain," the girl said as more creatures started swarming them, "but mind if I take care of some business first?"

She then was engulfed in a bright, golden light. She was then wearing...a whole different outfit!

She went and defeated all of the monsters with muskets or shotguns, it looked like. Her shooting was very precise and accurate.

Raito was a little jealous.

Suddenly, the world around them changed back to normal.

Raito was about to go for the exit, when suddenly, Madoka and Sayaka gasped.

Raito turned around.

Homura was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My updating schedule will be a little bumpy. Sorry about updating this story so slowly! I promise, I'll try and update as much as I can!


	3. Heyyy...

Hey guys, Author~chan here.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. No, this is not discontinued. I just haven't found the time to update this.

I'm working on the next chapter right now, little by little. 

So, right now, this is on hiatus, until I can find a schedule.

Anyways, I'll try and update soon. 

Hopefully by the end of this month.

Baiii~!!!!


	4. 4 ~ The Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new veteran Magical Girl, Mami, decides to give Raito, Madoka, and Sayaka a demonstration of being a Magical Girl.

The girl that had fought that creature stood up, glaring at Homura.

"The Witch got away," the girl said, giving a kind smile, though Raito could hear the threat underneath the tone. "If you want to kill it, you should go kill it now."

"My business isn't done here," Homura replied, her cold face not showing an ounce of emotion.

However, the girl wasn't deterred. She laughed and said, "You don't read between the lines well, do you? I'm telling you that I'll overlook what you've done this time."

The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

"We wouldn't want to get into an unnessecary fight, do we?" the girl said, which is what finalized the threat.

Homura stared at the girl, before finally turning around and leaving.

The small, white, catlike creature opened its eyes carefully, looking around. It spotted the girl, and said, "Thank you, Tomoe Mami, for healing me!"

"Oh, it was these three girls that found you," the girl, "Mami," said, smiling bashfully. "If anything, you should thank them."

"And I shall!" The creature turned to Raito and the two others.

"Thank you, Kaname Madoka, Yagami Raito, and Miki Sayaka!"

Raito raised an eyebrow while Madoka and Sayaka gasped.

"How do you know our names?" Sayaka asked, amazed.

"Because, I want to have a make with you!" the creature said. "I want you to make a contract with me, and become Magical Girls!"

Raito blinked. What?!

Raito woke up, yawning softly. She looked around.

At the foot of her bed, there was Kyubey, the catlike creature from the night before.

"Good morning, Yagami Raito," Kyubey said.

Raito blinked, unnerved by its red-eyed stare.

"Ah, good morning, Kyubey," Raito replied, bowing her head slightly, politely. 

"Wow, what a nice apartment you have, Mami~san!" Sayaka said, amazed as she looked around.

"Ah, thank you," Mami replied, smiling. "It's not much, but it's home!"

"This all looks very expensive," Raito commented, looking around at the furniture and view out of the window. "How did you afford all this?"

"Ah, my parents were...very wealthy," Mami replied slowly, seeming to phrase her words carefully. "Anyways, would you all like some tea and cake?"

Raito went downstairs to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and then fixing her hair. Soon, Sayu was out as well.

"Hey, Raito~oneesan," Sayu yawned, turning the faucet on.

"Good morning, Sayu~oneechan," Raito replied, drying her face, her words muffled.

"Wow, how pretty!" Madoka gasped as Mami brought her golden gem out.

"Ah, thank you," Mami said. "This is a Soul Gem. It's the proof that I'm a Magical Girl."

Raito furrowed her eyebrows. "Soul" Gem?

But before she could ask about it, Kyubey intervened and said, "Magical Girls fight evil creatures called Witches."

"What are Witches?" Sayaka asked, tilting her head.

Raito got her bag and bid her mother farewell(her father was already at work).

She walked with Sayu to Mitakihara Junior High. 

Well, it was more like Sayu talked Raito's ear off about "Iroha~chan" and "Yachiyo~chan" and all these people in her homework class. 

(For some reason, Raito felt a deep...sense of respect for those two names in particular. She didn't know why tho.)

When they got to school, Sayu got more quiet.

"If Magical Girls are said to spread hope," Kyubey explained, "then Witches spread curses. They are the reason for suicides and murders."

"That's...horrible," Raito muttered, thinking of all the suicides she had seen by hacking into her father's computer.

Mami nodded. 

Sayu turned to Raito. "Hey, Raito~oneesan?"

"Yeah?" Raito replied, turning to Sayu as well.

"I just want you to know...I'm here for you," Sayu said, then proceeded to skip to her friends.

Raito furrowed her eyebrows. What was that?

Mami kept on talking about Magical Girls and Witches. Then, Kyubey said, "To become a Magical Girl, you have to make one wish, which will be granted."

That got Raito's attention. Any one wish? 

But was it worth it? One wish for a life of fighting evil? Most would say yes.

"How about this," Mami said, bringing Raito out of her thoughts. "I'll take you three out on Witch hunts so that you can see what you're getting into. Alright?"

"Ok," Raito nodded.

Raito sat down in class, wincing.

So, she had brought a pocket knife to protect herself with for when they'd hunt Witches. 

She was just being cautious.

"Hey, Raito~chan!" a voice said.

Raito looked up to see Sayaka. "Oh, hello, Miki~san," she said politely.

"Oh, call me Sayaka!" Sayaka replied, grinning. She sat in the seat next to Raito.

Then, Madoka walked in with...was that Kyubey?!

(Hello, Yagami Raito.) Kyubey said in her head.

(K-kyubey?!) Raito replied, amazed. (Does this mean...)

(Since you have potential, I'm acting as a crosspace between our thoughts.) Kyubey said.

(Good morning, Raito~chan!) Madoka said cheerfully.

(Um...good morning, Kaname~san.) Raito replied.

(Good morning everyone.) a new voice said. Wait, that was...

(Tomoe~san...!) Raito said, surprised.

(G-good morning, Mami~san!) Madoka said, also surprised.

(Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you.) Mami said comfortingly.

(Thank you, Tomoe~san.) Raito said, sighing in relief.

She ignored the way Homura was looking at her, Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyubey.

After school, the four - plus Kyubey - met up at the café near the school. 

"So, I brought this!" Sayaka said, bringing something wrapped onto the table. She then pulled out...a 32-inch, wooden baseball bat.

"Wow, I see you're prepared!" Mami said, surprised.

"I also brought my pocket knife," Raito said, pulling her own weapon out. "Though, a longer weapon would've been better, but I don't have one."

"As long as you know how to handle a knife, then that's fine," Mami said reassuringly.

"What about you, Madoka~chan?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh! Um..." Madoka fished for something from her backpack, and then brought out a journal. She then opened to a page, with...her as a Magical Girl.

Sayaka and Mami burst out laughing, while Raito stiffled her giggled with her mouth.

Madoka blushed, and then sighed in embarrassment.

The four went out to the streets. It was evening, about 17:00. 

They were in an abandoned street. Mami took her Soul Gem out.

"My Soul Gem reacts to any magic," she told the other three. "So, when it glows brighter, then we get closer to a Witch."

"That's...a lot lamer than I thought," Sayaka said, sighing disappointedly.

They walked around, waiting for Mami's Soul Gem to glow brighter. However, it didn't.

Somewhere, a woman started climbing a set of stairs to the roof.


	5. 5 ~ The Hospital

"Mami~san! Look!" Sayaka said suddenly, pointing at Mami's Soul Gem.

Her Soul Gem had started to glow brighter.

"This way," Mami said, her expression turning serious.

She led the three to a hospital.

"Mami~san, look up there!" Madoka said, pointing at the roof of the hospital.

There was a woman there, who seemed to be...taking her shoes off?

"Hurry!" Amara urged, her stomach dropping at the sight.

Mami jumped up. While in midair, she transformed into her Magical Girl outfit.

The yellow ribbon flew and grew in size, weaving itself into a net.

The woman fell into the net, slowly getting sat on the ground.

Mami tilted her head to the side to show...what looked like a butterfly tatoo. It was bright red, as if it were actual ink.

"A Witch's Kiss..." Mami muttered.

Raito tilted her head. A Witch's Kiss, huh? So that probably meant that Witches controlled humans a certain way, and every Witch had their own...personality, in a sense.

Mami ran inside the hospital and held her Soul Gem out. She opened up a portal. She went up to Sayaka's bat and grasped it, turning it...white with jewels? Raito didn't question.

Mami then took Raito's knife and made it into...a very long, yet light, sword. 

Raito gasped. "Alright, let's head in!" Mami said.

The four then ran into the portal.

They appeared in what seemed to be a maze full of...Witch minions?

Raito didn't know exactly what to call those things. 

The labyrinth, however, was crazy.

Then, when they finally found the Witch, Mami defeated it with what looked like a special move.

"Tiro Finale!"

"Mami~san, that was..." Raito gaped, "...amazing!!!"

Sayaka eagerly nodded.

Mami seemed to blush. "Thanks..."

She then bent down and picked something up. It looked like a Soul Gem...in the sense that there were markings and it was round. "This is a Grief Seed."

Mami then held her Soul Gem up. "Now, look at my Soul Gem."

Raito examined it closely. It seemed bright like before, but...dimmer? Yeah. It was more murky-colored.

"It looks darker than before," Madoka commented.

Mami nodded. "Yes. However..."

She touched the Grief Seed to her Soul Gem. It absorbed the darkness from the Soul Gem, clearing it out. "It cleans my Soul Gem."

Mami then stepped away and threw the darkness into the dark hallway behind them.

"It probably has another use left, if you wish to use it..." Mami said, smiling kindly, "Akemi Homura."

And, indeed, Homura stepped out from the shadows. She then threw the Grief Seed back to Mami. "I don't need this."

Mami caught it with an angry expression. "I see how it is," she said, angry yet sad.

Homura then retreated back into the shadows. However, not without one last glance at Raito.

Raito was chilled by her stare, but didn't dwell on it.

When she got home, she spent some time doing homework.

She got a knock at her door. "Hey, Raito?"

"Come in," she replied, not looking up from the essay she was writing.

She took a bite out of a potato chip, feeling oddly epic while doing so.

"How was spending time with your new friends?"

It was Sachiko, Raito's mother, who had walked into the room.

"It was good," Raito replied vaguely. 

She didn't mention the huge sword that she now owned that was hidden under her bed because of lack of a hiding spot.

"Well, that's good," Sachiko smiled. "I'm glad you found some true friends this time."

She then left, closing the door, leaving the room in darkness, besides the small lamp on Raito's desk.

Meanwhile, in another region of Japan, a Shinigami was flying down from the sky.


	6. 6 ~ Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mami and the gang all *head* into battle against a new, unique Witch!
> 
> Will Raito make her wish?

"Tiro Finale!" 

The Witch was gone in a flash, disintegrated by Mami's powerful blow.

"Mami~san, a Grief Seed didn't drop," Sayaka said.

"That's because that wasn't a Witch," Mami replied. "That was a Familiar acting against its master's orders."

"So what's the point of killing it if you're just wasting your magic?" Raito asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Well, we can't let them just run free," Mami said, jumping down from the light pole she was standing on somehow. "If they kill enough people, they grow to become the same kind of Witch that it split off from."

There was a small silence. "Anyways, shall we go get some tea at my house?" Mami said, smiling kindly.

"Sure," Raito nodded, seeing Sayaka and Madoka were still awkward.

As they walked, Sayaka said, "Hey, Mami~san, does your wish have to be for yourself?"

"It doesn't," Kyubey jumped in from upon Madoka's shoulder. "It can be any wish. That doesn't mean it has to be for yourself."

"Oh, ok," Sayaka said, looking down, seeming to be deep in thought.

Raito thought hard. She couldn't think of any wish she'd want granted...

Maybe to become a God?

No. Too impractical.

Kyubey and Sayaka argues about some boy that, honestly, Raito didn't care about.

Until Mami spoke up. "Do you want to grant his wish? Or do you want to be the person who granted his wish?"

Raito stared. Mami...had a good point. You had to be absolutely sure that you wanted the wish granted.

~~

The young girl was injured, in the car. She looked up, and saw him.

A catlike creature.

She reached up towards him, and then, all she could see was golden light.

~~

Mami sighed, smiling with her eyes closed. "I'm glad I didn't die back there," she said. "I'd rather be a Magical Girl than to be dead. I'm grateful."

Raito narrowed her eyes at Kyubey. He went up to Mami as she was dying...? He couldn't have waited until her head was straight?

That seemed fishy, but Raito wrote it off as her overreacting to small details.

They started walking again.

(AN: Hey guys, I don't exactly have access to Netflix, so I can't do exactly what happened in Madoka. So...bear with me, if the story's not the exact same!)

Raito had started to become friends with Madoka and Sayaka. She also spoke with their friend, Hitomi, sometimes, too. Hitomi was nice.

The three - Raito, Madoka, and Sayaka - were walking from their school to the mall, when Raito heard Sayaka gasp.

"A Grief Seed!"

Raito rushed over to the blunette. And sure enough, a dark seed that radiated darkness was embedded into a pillar outside.

"There's all these people around..." Madoka muttered nervously.

"...I can go get Mami~san," Raito volunteered, since she didn't think Mami had a phone.

"I-I'll..." Madoka started.

"Stay with Sayaka~chan," Raito instructed sternly. She then started running towards Mami's apartment.

"I'm glad you got me in time, Yagami~san," Mami said as the two arrived back to where the Grief Seed was.

(Miki~san. Kaname~san. Are you two ok?) Mami asked mentally.

(W-we're fine, Mami~san!) Madoka replied.

(Yeah. We ain't scared!) Sayaka replied, a little haughtily.

Raito sighed, resisting the urge to say, "Ain't ain't a word!"

(Alright. Yagami~san and I are coming to get you two.) Mami said, brining her Soul Gem out and opening the Labyrinth.

(Be safe.) Raito added.

The two walked in. 

"I'm a little mad at Kaname~san and Miki~san," Mami told Raito, "but...they did make a clear headed decision. And you did too, Yagami~san."

'Why did I just feel...dread by hearing that?' Raito asked herself. But she shrugged it off. "Thanks, Mami~san..."

They kept walking in silence. Then, Raito spoke.

"Mami~san...I think I have an idea about a wish that I wanna make."

~~

Mami had been out at night. She then heard footsteps behind her.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop," a voice said.

Mami turned around. It was Akemi Homura. 

"Stop what?" Mami asked innocently.

"You're trying to make Kaname~san and Yagami~san make a contract," Homura accused, her expression angry, yet calm. 

"You've probably seen their potential," Mami explained. "Yagami~san's is amazing. Sk is Kaname~san's, whose is a little higher than Yagami~san's."

Homura said nothing as Mami smirked.

"You just don't want anyone more powerful than you around," Mami said, crossing her arms. "You're afraid they'll hog up all the Witches."

Homura said nothing.

Mami grinned.

~~

"And what is it?" Mami asked, making sure to be quiet.

Raito stayed silent for a second. She then opened her mouth.

"I...I see you fighting Witches, and you're so...strong. You protect others."

They walked through a maze of doors.

"I would've become a detective if I didn't meet you," Raito said, holding Mami's hand in the dark, making sure not to lose her. "But...you taught me there are others ways to..."

Raito was about to say, "Be entertained."

But then she thought about it. Being around normal people...

...they really helped her see the good in the world.

"...help others. So, I'd wish for strength to help others. Like you." And Raito believed those words.

Mami let go of Raito's hand as they came into a lighter area. "You don't want that."

Raito tilted her head. "What?"

Mami stopped. "You shouldn't want to be like me. I act cool, but really, I'm lonely. I have to cry alone."

Raito stayed silent. Mami sounded...close to tears.

"You can't go out with friends or on dates," she continued. "Being a Magical Girl isn't a good thing. You always have to be alone."

"But..." Raito struggled to find the right words. Then...

"You're not alone anymore. You have me, Sayaka~chan, and Madoka~chan."

Mami turned around to face Raito, revealing the tears tracks down her face. 

"You're right, aren't you?" She walked up to Raito, grabbing her hands. "You'll stay with me...right?"

Mami looked very...open. She let all of her emotions flow out.

'She trusts me,' Raito realized. 

She smiled. She could promise her that. "Yes. I will, Mami~san."

Mami sighed happily, wiping her tears. "Look at me. I'm supposed to be the role model! I'm...kinda bad at this, aren't I?"

Raito laughed, despite the situation. 

"Anyways. Wishing to be strong is good, but it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance," Mami said. "You should get something out of it, right?"

"But...I'll get strength," Raito replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But what kind of strength will you get?" Raito admitted that was a good comeback. 

"Anyways," Mami continued, "if you can't think of a specific wish by the time I defeat this Witch, then we'll wish for the grandest cake Kyubey has, to celebrate us becoming a Magical Girl duo!"

Mami started walking away.

"...I'm not becoming a Magical Girl for a cake," Raito said, deadpanned.

"Then think of something to wish for!"

Raito watched as Mami fought all of the minions, taking them all out easily.

However, she thought to herself, 'She's fighting recklessly...if she keeps this up, she'll be in a tricky spot later...'

Once Mami finished taking the minions out, she and Raito ran towards where Kyubey was telling them.

They arrived in a huge room. Raito noticed that the theme was...desserts?

Ok then. She wasn't judging.

They found Madoka and Sayaka, hiding behind a giant donut.

"Raito~chan! Mami~san!" Sayaka whisper-shouted. The two ran towards her, hiding as well.

"Thank goodness you two made it," Madoka sighed, sounding relieved.

"Where's the Witch?" Raito asked immediately. They shouldn't be celebrating just yet.

Suddenly, a very...small door opened. And out flew...

....a very small doll. However, it looked like it would be the design of a Witch.

"That's...kinda small," Sayaka said, raising an eyebrow as it landed on a tall chair.

Mami knocked the chair over. "Sorry to inturrupt," she said, grinning, "but today's a special day!"

Raito remembered her promise to Mami. What would she wish for? Maybe to be a normal junior-high schooler...no, she liked being smart.

Maybe...to be a really good detective? No, she could do that on her own.

She needed something...big. Unaccomplishable. Impossible. Like—

Her thought were cut off by Mami yelling out, "Tiro Finale!"

Sayaka and Madoka cheered as the doll was shot. However, Raito narrowed her eyes.

There's no way that was it. Why were the minions stronger than the so-called Witch...?

Then, it happened. It was too fast for her to comprehend as it happened.

Next thing she knew, Mami's...headless...body was falling to the floor. Then the Witch was eating Mami.

Raito gasped. Then, her instincts kicked in.

Just as she turned to ask to make a contract with Kyubey, Sayaka stood up.

"I wish to heal Kyosuke~kun's hand!"

And then, all Raito saw was a bright, blue light.

~~

She ran as fast as she could. How could she forget?!

They were fighting Charlotte!

However, unlike other timelines, she arrived in front of the Witch's Barrier...only to already see them there.

So, with a stone-cold face, she approached them.


	7. 7 ~ The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito and the others deal with the aftermath of the battle

Raito was...in a bit of a daze. 

Obviously, she waited until she, Sayaka, and Madoka were out of the labyrinth to finally collapse. 

Sayaka had...she actually did it. She turned into a Magical Girl. 

However...Mami was dead. 

Madoka and Sayaka were outright crying. Raito just...stared at the ground. She didn’t know what to think. 

She was ashamed to say that, while Sayaka was fighting the Witch, the first thought in her head was, ‘At least it wasn’t me.’

She wasn’t...a coward like that, usually. No, she wasn’t a coward, period!

She heard footsteps. She looked up, to see...Homura?

“You!” Sayaka was furious. “I bet you stayed away just so Mami~san would die!”

Homura ignored her and just stared at Raito and Madoka. 

“This is was it’s like to be a Magical Girl,” she said, her face stone cold. “Burn this image in your minds when making your decisions.”

She then turned curtly and walked away, her footsteps echoing. 

Sayaka then went straight back to crying. 

And Raito finally let a tear slip. 

Raito had gotten home late that night. Everyone was probably already asleep, so she closed the door quietly and went upstairs, to her room. 

However, as she opened the door, she realized that her lamp was on. 

And, of course, Sayu was in her room. 

“Raito~neesan!” she said, surprised. She then regained her composure and looked angry. 

Or, tried to, at least. 

“Where have you been??” Sayu asked. “Oka~san and Otou~san have been looking everywhere for you! They were considering having a team look for you!”

“S-sorry,” Raito said, but didn’t really meannit or pay attention. She...had never dealt with anything like this before. 

Sure, she knew everyone had to die at some point. Including her. However, she had never dealt with a friend dying. 

Could she call Mami a friend? She only knew her for a few days. And she was her senpai, not an equal. 

Sayu sighed, realizing Raito wasn’t listening to her. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Raito nodded, stepping out of the doorway path so that Sayu could get through. 

“I won’t tell them,” Sayu said finally. “You’ve covered me a lot of times before. Consider this a thanks. Good night.”

“Good night,” Raito said softly and shut the door. 

Raito let Sayu walk to school with her friends. She explained to her parents that she had lost track of time and that she and her friends all “accidentally fell asleep while watching a movie.”

She was reprimaded by her father, being told to study more and not fool around. 

Her mother, however, was just worried. 

Raito felt lucky to have parents like these. She ignored her thoughts that said, “Your father could die any moment by being in the police force. So could Oka~san and Sayu~neechan, by being connected to him. And so could you.”

She walked to school slowly, her head down. She listened to music—something she rarely did, because she usually had friends to walk to school with. 

However, she heard someone running up behind her. 

“Yagami~san!” a familiar voice shouted happily. 

Actually, that voice sounded too happy. Considering it was Sayaka Miki’s voice. 

Raito, startled, turned around and saw Sayaka, Madoka, and Hitomi. 

Sayaka was with Hitomi, talking about...something Raito didn’t know and honestly didn’t care about. 

However, Madoka was alone, a few meters behind the two. 

“Hey, do you wanna walk with us to school?” Sayaka asked. 

“S-sure, Sayaka~chan,” Raito nodded, putting her mask back on and giving Hitomi a polite smile, which was returned. 

She fell to the same pace as them and put her earbuds in her bag. She then slowed down and waited for Madoka. 

“O-oh! Yagami~san...!” Madoka said, trying and utterly failing to give Raito a regular smile. 

Raito didn’t say anything. She just walked with Madoka in a comfortable silence. 

‘Actions can speak more than words,’ she thought to herself. 

At lunch, Madoka, Raito, and Sayaka all sat on the roof. None of them had an appetite.

“I feel like...we’re in a different world than everyone else,” Madoka said after what seemed like years of silence. 

“We have this...burden of knowing the truth,” Raito agreed. “Can you think of a wish you want, Madoka~chan? Sayaka~chan, do you regret the wish you made?”

No one said anything. 

Sayaka made an irritated sound and stood up. 

She clenched her fists, but her expression remained passive. “Do either of you two think...we’re just idiots?”

She walked over to the fence. “We’ve been given this wonderful opportunity that many others would die for. And we can’t think of good wishes.”

Raito looked at Kyubey. He stared right back. 

“Does this mean you’re not making a contract?” he asked, tilting his head. He seemed...sad, but Raito felt something was off about him. 

Madoka let out a cry. “I’m sorry, Kyubey, but...after what happened to her...”

Raito bowed her head. She knew what it was like. 

It was like seeing the golden doorknob on your door and bursting into silent tears. 

It was like seeing a yellow light fixture and getting teary-eyed. 

It was like thinking of her and being unable to bring yourself out of your bed. 

“...I don’t think I could make a contract, Kyubey,” Madoka finished, wiping her eyes. 

Sayaka walked back to the two. 

Kyubey turned to Raito. “And you, Yagami Raito?”

Raito took a look at Madoka. She knew how she fet. But were feelings more important than people’s lives?

However, Kyubey seemed to understand. “I see.”

He then took off into the sun, disappearing. 

And Raito had a feeling he wouldn’t be leaving for good. 

They sat there, just keeping each other company. Then, footsteps were heard behind them. 

Raito turned, along with the other two. She saw...Homura?

Sayaka stood up, standing in front of Madoka. “Who are you to be here? Go away!”

“I just came to see if Kaname Madoka and Yagami Raito made the contract,” Homura said, flicking her hair behind her, “seeing as you already have.”

She turned to leave, but Raito spoke up, causing her to stop. 

“Akemi~san,” she called out. “What did you wish for?”

Homura said nothing. She just kept walking, back into the building.


	8. 8 ~ Grounded...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito comes home to some angry parents...

Raito had been grounded, for the first time ever. 

When she got home from school that day, her parents were...

Well, they were practically livid. 

Sayu stayed in her room, probably not wanting to see her older sister getting yelled at. 

Raito took the yelling quite easily. She had seen and heard worse things in life. 

Like Mami dying...

After about ten minutes of scolding, Raito was told she couldn’t go anywhere for a whole week. 

A whole week!

Raito had just nodded, but inside, she was REALLY frustrated. 

She couldn’t help Madoka and Sayaka with the Witches, now!

So, with a huge sigh, Raito went upstairs and studied. 

She studied like the good girl she was supposed to be. 

When Raito went to school the next day, she noticed Madoka and Sayaka were talking using the mind-communication thing as she got closer to school. 

“Ah, Raito~chan!” Madoka said as Raito walked into the classroom. 

Raito waved. “Hello, Madoka~chan. Sayaka~chan.”

“Raito~chan!” Sayaka waved, very...giddy?

“You two seem to be in a good mood,” Raito noticed as she sat down at her desk, the desktop rising up. 

‘I fought a Witch yesterday!’ Sayaka said proudly. 

Raito felt her heart drop. ‘Are you two ok?!’ she asked immediately. 

‘Well, I got caught up in it...’ Madoka chuckled nervously. 

Raito got worried. ‘You’re fine, right? Nothing’s hurt?’

Madoka nodded. ‘I’m fine. Sayaka~chan saved me! But Hitomi~chan and the other civilians involved almost had a mass suicide attempt.’

Raito narrowed her eyes. ‘But they’re fine?’

‘Yep!’ Sayaka nodded cheerfully. 

‘Also—Kyubey, why are you here?’ Raito asked. ‘Isn’t it dangerous since Akemi~san might attack you?’

‘Actually, this might be the safest place for me,’ Kyubey replied. ‘She can’t attack me while we’re at school.’

‘Speak of the devil,’ Sayaka groaned as said student walked in. 

Homura sat down, then immediately glared at the trio and Kyubey, who simply cocked his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen gomen!!! I’m sorry, everyone, this is such a short chapter...!
> 
> I’m getting less and less time to update this story specifically. Also, I’m having a lot of writer’s block.
> 
> If you couldn’t tell, I’ve been into SCP stuff lately! And I have a BNHA-SCP crossover over on Quotev.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day everyone ~ Author-chan


	9. 9 ~ Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka and Madoka go on a Witch-hunt, leaving Raito to go home. However, Raito gets a text from a certain pink-haired girl...

After school, Madoka told Raito that she was going to help Sayaka go Witch-hunting. Raito told the two about her situation. 

“Well, that makes sense, it was really late,” Sayaka said, understanding. “Well. See you tomorrow, Raito~chan.”

“Goodbye, Sayaka~chan.”

Raito made her way home, thinking about their situation. 

Raito was helping Sayu with her homework, when suddenly, she got a text. 

It was from...Madoka?

~~

‘Help. We’re at...’

~~

Raito read the coordinates, and turned to Sayu. “Do you understand?”

“...Yeah, I think I understand now!” Sayu nodded happily. “I’m good for now. Thanks, sis!”

Raito was out of the room before she replied to Sayu. She closed the door to her room, locked it, and quickly threw on a sweater and some shoes. 

She tied her hair up into a ponytail and opened her window and heaved herself onto the roof, sliding down the tiles and landing softly on a trash bag. 

It was evening. Raito knew that if she got caught, then she’d be in trouble. 

Flipping her hood on, Raito took her phone out and headed towards Madoka’s coordinates. 

Raito arrived at the alley where Madoka was supposed to be, to see...Sayaka fighting another Magical Girl?!

The other Magical Girl had long, red hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes. 

It seemed like Sayaka was losing. 

“Madoka~chan,” Raito called to the pinkette, causing her to reply, “Raito~chan!”

“What’s going on?!” Raito asked over the sounds of Sayaka and the other Magical Girl fighting. 

“I-I don’t know,” Madoka replied. “I didn’t know who else to call for—she suddenly came and attacked us after we went to hunt a Familiar...!”

Raito thought about it. Familiars didn’t drop Grief Seeds, so why was this other Magical Girl mad about Sayaka hunting Familiars?

Maybe it was because Sayaka was a new Magical Girl? In the Magical Girl community, news of Mami’s death must’ve spread because of Kyubey, which would cause other Magical Girls to come and try and claim Mitakihara. 

Suddenly, Sayaka was on the ground, the other girl’s spear raised, about to hit Sayaka. 

Then, suddenly, the two switched spots—the other girl missed Sayaka, who was on her knees behind her. 

“Eh?!”

Raito then realized—in between the two girls, landing on the ground gracefully, was Akemi Homura. 

“Homura~chan...” Madoka muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!
> 
> I’m so sorry these chapters are so short!! I just haven’t had the time to upload.
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out there, because after this chapter, things are - hopefully - going to get more interesting.
> 
> Anyways! Bonsoir, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
